User talk:Civilwargeek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Miner Z Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mobs page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Re:what is a renamon Renamon is from digimon tamers she's a yellow swift fox anthro with purple gloves and birthmarks.--Dan67 11:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) No admins here There are no admins on castleminer Z Greek just us.--Dan67 13:23, March 23, 2012 (UTC) The Player is singular, huh? Alright, you mind if I put he/she instead of they, since you know, male and female avatars can play the game so it would be incorrect if it was he. Oh, and thanks for the much needed picture. ^^ Viper999 04:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Viper999 Thanks Thanks for helping with the home page. Stupid griefers on here and CastleMiner, gets on my damn nerves, you know? Viper999 22:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC)Viper999 Sorry, i'm not admin.Ascendant Awesome 03:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi, I rarely edit on this wiki but I helped build it when it started and ever since I've been checking it's progress, anyway have you thought about making an adoption request at Wikia Central? I've seen a few griefers on this site and I thought it would help you guys (You, Dan67, Viper999) do your work if you had Admin privileges (I would have asked the top contributors but they're inactive and you guys seem responsible enough). Just think it over, hopefully you'll take up my offer and we'll see this wiki take shape - Minerman (I know Dan67) NP, I'm sure they'll accept it - Minerman 13:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Made my Admin Request at the adoption request at Wikia Central and also to those who been giving them Vandals hell (Civiwargeek, Viper999, Me, Minerman, King Fredrick VI and Kevin aka Healbrow) good job we're finally providing Honest information to the community without the Fear of Undoing somebodies edits.Dan67 16:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations 4,000th edit on the wiki... hardly thought that a medal like that ever existed. 100 points, lucky you. ^^ Re: Congratulations Darn, and I just saw an ad on Youtube for that! Hmm, 5000th? Need to cross my fingers for that one. Yeah, wish I had one of those machines, because you can easily take screenshots from your Xbox with it. I'll see if I can find out about it again. Yeah bud... Nice, now we can deal with those griefers better... Viper999 00:38, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Think of the gift from renamon badge has a special token neither that or your going to have to find a picture that will lead up the edit track category.--Dan67 11:07, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Not blogs,Pages -_- Spartan didn't make a blog he vandalized the site by posting pages that were Non-Castleminer Z related information such as having a slideshow of thunder and a photo of a guy from borderlands, First look made me think he was trying to abuse his rights to edit by Misleading contributers. Literally he never made a blog on this site yetDan67 00:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, does this wiki happen to have any bureaucrats? Okay, understood. I'm trying to be active every day. Ascendant Awesome 03:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC) WTF Uh.....The axes page glitched out, can you rollback the page!? Ascendant Awesome 21:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Price I recently purchased the game for 80MP and canot edit the general information ''page to match could you do so?The Demon Of Razgriz 18:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Logo Are you kidding? It's awesome! I keep seeing that each major wiki has it's on custom/official logo, so I'm glad that this wiki has one also. I would prefer it to look an albeit bigger when I see it, but still great job on your part I must say. Viper999 04:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Version History Your wish has been granted. ^^ Viper999 19:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back Hope you enjoyed your vacation ^^. You got to get out of the house for a change (lucky, I feel like a shut-in). As you can see, many things went on while you were gone, but me and Dan managed to keep this Wiki in one piece. Great to have you back. Viper999 (talk) 05:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Greek You No delete Alien crash site biome till people actually play on it and figure it's distance first, Putting up on the biomes page will be misleading people until the update comes.Dan67 (talk) 16:20, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Anything new since my wiki tools at home are still broken.--Dan67 (talk) 15:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Blame my Nature :/ Yeah I guess so, but sometimes I'm overprotective and it's often my nature since I always feel like the slightest thing including tech like my Nintendo DS to feel very fragile and the wiki is a mirror, we don't know how long that mirror will stay intact.--Dan67 (talk) 13:19, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay nothing much is happening on here and I'm thinking of posting another community play date for Castleminer Z. Any ideas so far--Dan67 (talk) 11:55, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm not sure what you meant by files appearing as captions. Please reply with details, and I may help you out. --[[User:HealableMarrow4|'HMarrowIV''']] {Talk} 02:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) FUCK YOU ASIAN PORNSTAR --Fuckpron22 Thanks! Hey, thanks for the information and yeah I know what it's like with exams. Lucky for me I won't be having to take mine until January due to my school's weird schedule. Anyways, nice meeting you! Status Hey Civilwargeek, nice to see a familiar face around here. Me and Dan have been able to manage this wiki pretty well so far, though he's having some computer issues at the moment. I also have been playing CMZ that much less ever since I ran out of XBL Gold, which has been like, what, 6 months already. Ugh, guess that's why I'm just waiting for it to come out on PC, so if you also have Steam, you should vote it up on Greenlight. Least I can do is contribute to this wiki. Again, been nice seeing ya, but don't force yourself to keep coming back if you don't feel a need to. Viper999 (talk) 14:55, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Help Hello, I've already left this message on Viper999s talk page, but since your on right now, and i'm slightly frustrated, i thought i'd leave it here aswell. I apologize if its a bother. I'm trying to contribute to the wiki and i accidently edited some articles without being signed in. I was wondering if there was any way you could change that for me. I made edits on pistols, dragons, dragon endurance, and inventory. If you could change that for me, i'd appreciate it. If there's no way to do it, or if its just too much of a bother, I don't mind. 1337derp (talk) 19:11, May 31, 2013 (UTC)